


Mr. Right

by fluffywonboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffywonboo/pseuds/fluffywonboo
Summary: si seungkwan yung laging nauutusan ng nanay nya na magtapon ng basura sa kanto pero di naman nya inasahan na may makakasabay syang gwapo.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 2





	Mr. Right

**Author's Note:**

> hi uwu this will be my first wonboo fic ever  
> i hope u all will like it :)
> 
> ANG CRINGEY SHUTA  
> #WONBOOSAKALAM

Gabi-gabi nalang badtrip si Seungkwan. Paano ba naman sya nalang lagi nauutusan ng nanay nila na magtapon ng basura sa may kanto. Hindi nya alam kung matutuwa sya dahil nakakaligtas sya maghugas ng pinggan o maiinis kasi mag aamoy mabaho na naman sya.

“ Mama, itapon ko lang itong mga basura” aniya habang nagmamadali na lumabas at papanoorin nya pa ang kdrama na paborito nya.

Halos madapa na sya sa pagmamadali para lang maitapon ang basurang pahirap sa buhay nya. Sa pinakadulo pa kasi yung tapunan ng basura. Buhay nga naman diba.

Mabuti na lamang maliwanag ang buong kalye. Malapit na kasi ang Pasko.  
“ Sana naman magkajowa ako bago magpasko diba” sabi ng binata sa kaniyang sarili pagkatapos madaanan ang magjowang naghaharutan sa may gilid ng kalye.

Sa wakas, andito na sya. Andito na sya kung saan sari saring basura ang kaharap nya ngunit ng ibababa nya na ang basurang hawak nya ay biglang may kumalabit sa kaniya.

“Hello, dito ba talaga magtatapon ng basura” sabi ng kumalabit sa kaniya. O TO THE M TO THE G. Kulang ang salitang gwapo para ilarawan ang tao na nasa harap nya. Sya na nga talaga si Mr.Right. Kim Chiu totoo nga yun.

“ Magkakatoto na nga yata yung hiling ko kanina” sabi nya ulit sa kaniyang sarili. Hindi sya mapakali at bigla nalang nya nasabi “ Oo, ikaw na nga si Mr.Right”

Gulat na gulat sya sa kaniyang nasabi at bigla naman tumawa ang pogi na nasa harap nya.  
“ Shuta pati tawa ang pogi” sige whipped na sya.

“ Ako nga pala si Wonwoo, kung ako na nga ang iyong Mr.Right, ikaw naman na ang icing sa ibabaw ng cupcake ko”


End file.
